Supah Drama!
by JuicyJams
Summary: Villains. Relationships. Family Problems. All out drama! Nothing is out of the realm of the possible. But nothing is in the realm of the believable. Takes place after 'X'. Mikanda in later chapters. Rated T for violence.
1. RUBY! Part 1

**Hey, my fellow Supah Ninjas fans! I really hope you guys like this story. I've been planning it for a while now. Each chapter is like a part of an episode. You'll know when it's a new episode, basically because I'll tell you but whatever. I don't own 'Supah Ninjas' sadly, but I do own this plot.**

**Before I start, just wanna tell you that this story starts about 2 months after 'X' and you can find the mentioned outfit on my profile. Well, enjoy! **

**RUBY**

A security guard walks his usual rounds in Empire City museum. This month, the museum is holding some of the world's most expensive jewels. The guard walks past one of the exhibits and hears a peculiar noise coming from inside. He decides to check inside the exhibit, and spots a teenage girl in a tight red tank top, with tights and red short shorts. She is wearing red high tops and a red mask. Her red hair is pulled into a high ponytail. The girl lifts a small jewel of the display case and examines it.

"Put your hands in the air!" the guard shouts as he raises his gun and clicks the safety lock.

The girl, who hasn't seen the guard until now, smirks and reaches into her pocket to pull out some flashing bright red jewels. They shine directly in his eyes, and he is blinded for a moment, but a moment is all the girl in the red needs, by the time the guard has put his arms down, the girl is already gone.

**RUBY**

**Hope this prologue was good for now. Please review!**


	2. RUBY! Part 2

**Hey peoples! Here's the next part of the episode! I really hope you enjoy it.**

**RUBY**

Down in the dojo under Mike's bed, the Supah Ninjas practice their aim. Mike and Amanda's shots mostly land on the board, but Owen's land anywhere and everywhere. Although Owen is watching a game on the holo-screen, this has nothing to do with his poor aim.

"Remember Owen", Hologramps says, bowing wisely to him. "One who chases two hares won't catch even one" he finishes, smiling at himself. Gramps' smile is hopeless though, as both Amanda and Owen are lost. The only one who seems to understand the concept even vaguely though, is Mike.

"What the heck does that mean?" Owen exclaims, raising one eyebrow and tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah", says Amanda, "Even I don't get that"

"Mike, please explain." Hologramps begs of his grandson, his eyes pleading. Mike looks at his fellow ninjas and smiles, laughing. "Grandpa means that trying to do two things at once will only make you fail at both" He says this as he throws the shrunken at the board. The one he throws after explaining hits the bulls-eye.

"How do you know that? And why can he do two things at once?" Owen asks Hologramps quizzically.

"I know because I am wise, and he can do two things at once because he is well disciplined, unlike some here," he emphasizes some and looks directly at Owen.

'True, but as for ninja tricks, Amanda wins by far" Mike says pointing straight at her.

Amanda proves so by throwing a shrunken at a pole and having it bounce of several things, including Yamato's back, and finally bouncing back to the center board. "Its basic geometric patterns and physics" she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Both of which I am passing with a solid C+ average." Owen says proudly

"Well, I believe that's enough practice for today, Ninjas. Now if you'll excuse me, I have online poker to play." Gramps says as he walks toward the screen.

"Poker?" Mike says, clearly confused.

Hologramps replies, "It is a form of relaxation. You will understand when you are older."

The Ninjas start to change, but the police alarm goes off.

"Another jewel robbery has taken place at the Empire City Museum, all available units respond" says Mike's father on the walkie talkie, "You gotta be kidding another jewel heist?" Owen asks, unbelieving.

"I know whoever this criminal is, they should be getting quite a collection of jewels" Mike says, going over to the big screen.

"Yeah, and these stones are priceless. Not even a billionaire could buy one of the stones" Amanda says, looking through the missing jewel files.

"Witnesses describe a young teenage girl in a tight, short, red outfit wearing a mask" Mike says, clearly surprised.

"Wow, it's like Katara all over again, except… younger" says Amanda.

"Sorry, I didn't hear anything after tight, short, red outfit" Owen says, still dazed with the appearance.

"Well looks like the girl is long gone, we'll have to investigate tomorrow" Mike says, walking ahead to get changed.

"You're just saying that because you have a date with Julie" Owen says, following him out of the room.

After they all went to 'Intergalaticon', Mike finally asked Julie out, and they've been dating since. All to Amanda's dislike, even though she has Cameron.

"That could be a helpful reason" Mike says, Amanda hears. When both of the guys are out the room, Amanda sighs sadly and closes the screen.

"Somebody's jealous" Yamato sings as he walks past her.

"'I am not!" she yells. Even she can hear the fakeness in her voice.

**RUBY**

**Well, I hope you people like it, please review!**


	3. RUBY! Part 3

**Hey my readers, sorry for the lack of updating. I've just been watching the newer episodes of our 'Supah Ninjas'. They are all awesome so far! I hope you guys have been watching them. Well, here's the new part of the episode.**

**RUBY!**

Amanda looked at Julie and Mike in pure anger. Julie was feeding grapes to Mike one by one on the other side of the courtyard during lunch, while they stared into each other's eyes. It sickened her. If looks could kills, Julie would've died, come back to life and died again.

"Hey girl, you doing okay?" Kelly asks her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm good. I mean why wouldn't I be?" Amanda says.

"Well, for one, you're basically crushing your burrito there" Kelly says, pointing at Amanda's hand that once held a burrito but now holds only mush. Amanda drops the mush back onto her tray and wipes off her hand with a nearby napkin.

"It's nothing" Amanda claims, sighing.

"Yeah, do you know who you're talking to? I'm your best friend and I know when something is up. So spill it sista"

"You don't wanna know, its stupid anyway." she replies, ignoring Kelly's sass.

"Ah, it's about your nerd, isn't it?" Kelly says, suspicious.

"Maybe" Amanda says, looking away shyly. Kelly is the only one that Amanda told about her possibly having a crush on Mike. At first, she thought she was losing it, but after seeing the way Amanda looked at him, she started to believe it.

"Look, I know you like him, and you want to be her over there, but if you really like him, you'll want to see him happy." No matter how much she hated seeing the two together, she had to admit Kelly was right. If she did like Mike, she would want him to be happy.

"Do ever get tired of being right?" Amanda asks Kelly playfully.

"Not by a long shot. Now come on, we have American government" Both girls stand up from their table and move to their next class.

**RUBY!**

**I hoped you guys liked it! And don't forget to watch 'Supah Ninjas' on Nickelodeon. Also, please check out my forum, I know you have a lot of things that you want to talk about after these past few episodes. Review!**


	4. RUBY! Part 4

**Hey readers! Yes, I'm finally updating this story. It's just how my cycle goes. I update as soon as I can get an idea for the next chapter of a story. So here it is!**

**RUBY!**

Amanda, Mike and Owen stand on the rooftop of the local museum. Mike is listening in on conversations between police officers scouting the area, and Amanda is looking through her binoculars for Ruby. Owen is munching on some corn chips he found in the pocket of his ninja suit.

"Corn chips, has there ever been a greater invention?" Owen says, holding it up in glory before putting it in his mouth.

"I don't know, the telephone, the laptop?" Mike says, pondering more possibilities.

"The Ninja" Amanda says. Owen and Mike silently agree with her statement.

"But seriously guys, this is getting boring." Owen says, still crunching on his corn chips.

"I agree, but dude, you saw the police report too"' Mike says, still listening to the police conversations. "There has been a mass of jewel robberies ever since they entered into the museum's care. Besides the police are getting a lot of grief from this girl getting past their security, especially my dad" Mike says, still waiting.

"Yeah, but," Owen is cut off when the alarm for the museum starts to ring. Time to take action. The ninjas pull their masks over their faces and turn to the air vent, where the convict is escaping.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Amanda says to the perp.

"Well, I think I'm going to get away. So, why don't you guys just beat it?" says the girl in red,

"How 'bout not?" counters Owen.

"Then I'll have to do this." The girl reaches for her flashing rubies yet again, and throws them at the ninjas, but trips over Mike's nun chucks.

"Nice try." Mike says, as he retracts his weapons.

"But… how?" Ruby says. The explanation comes seconds after as the lights dims and all three ninjas remove their shades.

"Shade-jitsu sucker!" says Owen, not bored at all anymore.

"Well played, but everybody has a trick up their sleeve." Ruby says. She runs towards the edge of the roof and the ninjas try to follow after her, but when she jumps from the roof, she presses a button on her belt, which extracts a hang glider. As she flies away gracefully, the ninjas stare.

"The girl has a hang glider! You see, we need a cool ride like that." Owen says.

"Dude…" says Mike looking at his best friend, "This is so not the time. She got away."

"But she left this."

The boys turn around to see Amanda kneeling on the ground picking up one of the rubies.

"Evidence with DNA on it." Amanda says as she stuffs some of the rubies into her side pocket. "We should go. Your dad could come home any minute now." Amanda says, seeming a bit worried.

"You're right, let's go"

**RUBY**

**Sorry, it took so long to update, but school has been ridiculous. For look at my forum, watch Supah Ninjas and review!**

**BYE!**


	5. RUBY! Part 5

**Guess what?! I'M OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER! This means more updates will be coming. I've been asked to create longer chapter so here's one. But, I want to give out a special thanks to my new Beta reader, ****iluvandlive4ew****, for editing these chapters for me now on with the show!**

**RUBY**

Mike, Owen and Amanda, all disappointed, got back to the dojo, while Amanda put the rubies on the fingerprint scanner. Suddenly, Hologramps appeared.

"I see you did not catch 'Ruby'" Hologramps said, stating the obvious.

"No we didn't," said Owen as he turned towards Hologramps. "Because she crawled out of the vents and Amanda said 'where do you think you're going?' Then she said 'I'm gonna get out of here' and I said 'no you ain't' But then she threw these flashing rubies at us, which Amanda is looking at now. But we stopped her with Shade-Jitsu and Mike tripped her with his nun chucks"

"Short Version" Said Mike, as he cut off Owen. "She got out of the building but we didn't catch her because she got away on a hang glider"

"Well, if you want it the boring way." Owen said throwing his hands up in the air.

"More like the easier to follow version" said Amanda looking at the prints.

"Whatever," Owen said as he and Mike walked over to where Amanda was standing. "What did you find?"

"The system is matching the finger prints now. And the culprit is….." said Amanda.

The screen randomly flipped through pictures and then put up the match and it was Julie.

"JULIE?" said the trio

"Dude, your girlfriend's a criminal," said Owen, as he turned to Mike.

"No, that CANNOT be possible. Maybe the computer made a mistake," said Mike.

"Well, that is not an option, this happens to be the most advanced computer system there is, and it is linked to the police database," said Hologramps.

"I'm sorry Mike," said Amanda, patting Mike's shoulder. But, inside she was so happy; because now he was definitely gonna have to dump Julie.

"There is only one way to confirm this," said Mike as he turned towards the tunnels that lead to the city.

Owen and Amanda just looked at his retreating figure and then looked back at each other.

"Do you know where we're going?" Owen asked.

"No, but he seems very confident," said Amanda. Then they both went to follow Mike.

**RUBY**

In about 6 minutes, the ninjas had arrived at their destination: The School.

"Uh, Mike, why are we here? You know I don't like being here afterhours, it's creepy," Owen said, as they pulled their masks off.

"Because of what Amanda told me," said Mike as he walked toward Julie's locker.

"Well, thanks a lot Amanda!" Owen screamed, but then he became confused and looked back at Mike. "Wait, what did she tell you?"

"She told me if you want to learn about a girl, search her purse," Mike said as he put his ear to Julie's locker and started turning the dial. "But, since we don't have her purse, her locker will have to do"

Mike got the combination within 3 minutes and it popped opened to reveal what looked to be a normal teenage girl's locker. Inside there were lipsticks and nail polish, pictures of her with her family and Mike, textbooks, her diary and a gaudy mirror in the back of the locker.

"This looks like my locker" said Amanda as she took some of the makeup out of the locker to examine it.

"Yeah, another girly locker," Owen said as he tried to open the diary.

"Hey guys, look at this mirror," Mike said as he touched it. Suddenly, the mirror fell off showing a stash of priceless jewels, including the one that had been stolen earlier this evening.

"Well, I hate to say it Mike, but I think that your girlfriend is Ruby," Amanda said looking at her best friend's disappointed face.

"What the bigger shocker is, is that she didn't even call you her boyfriend in her diary," Owen said as he read the diary in great curiosity.

'What do you mean?'

"She wrote and I quote…" Owen said as he coughed and started using a girly voice. "_That loser Mike is so foolish for thinking I would ever go out with a mega geek like him. Now that I have all the crystals I want, I don't need to ask about his father's shift so I can sneak around security or pretend to like those stupid comic books. Life is so good when you're so bad. Tomorrow I am totally dumping that lame-o_… Un-quote"

"I can't believe it. She was using me this whole time!" Mike said with the disbelief still prevalent on his face.

"Mike, don't worry about what she thinks, you'll always be cool to us" Owen said as he patted Mike on the back. That brought a smile to Mike's face.

"Thanks guys, now how about we report this to my dad's office and head back to my place to watch _Godzilla_" Mike said as he started to put Julie's locker back to the way it was.

"Sounds good to me" Amanda said, putting the make-up back.

"I'm game" Said Owen as he put the lock back on the diary and put it back where it was.

The three friends proceeded to then put on their masks and leave the school, with high expectations for what would happen tomorrow during school.

**RUBY**

**I know there is not as much action as the actual show, but I just wanted to get Julie out of the picture. I despise her! I mean, what was Nickelodeon thinking!? But now Mikanda can commence! So please review and stayed tuned for the final part of the episode.**

**PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!**


	6. RUBY! Final Part

**Hey readers! No delay, here is the final part of RUBY! I only own the plot.**

**RUBY!**

The next day, Owen, Mike and Amanda were seated at a table in front of the school before the beginning of school, talking about movies that they could look at for their movie night.

"You maybe this time we should look at a romance, like _The Notebook_." Amanda said as the boys quickly disagreed with by making sour faces at the idea.

"Amanda, we are guys. Guys don't like romances, we like action, which is why we should watch _Transformers_." Owen said.

"Romance." Stated Amanda

"Action." Stated Owen

"Romance."

"Action."

"Romance."

"Action."

"Romance!"

"Action!"

"Romance!"

"Action!"

"How about…" Mike interrupted. "An action movie with romantic influences, like _This Means War_."

Owen and Amanda looked at Mike then back at each other and then agreed. Before the conversation could move any farther. Julie came and sat down at their table.

"Hi guys." Julie said with an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Hey Julie."

"So Mike, I need to talk to you. About us."

"What about us?" Mike said even though he knew what was coming.

"Well, I don't think.." Julie started only to be interrupted by a new voice from behind them.

"Julie Armstrong." The four teens turned around to see Mike's father with 2 other police officers.

"Is there something wrong Martin?"

"Yes, we'll need you to come with us."

"Why?"

"Don't play coy with us. We have proof that you have stolen 18 priceless jewels from the museum, including one that was stolen last night."

Right then Julie's face looked shocked, but then she quickly straighten up and tried to play dumb.

"Well, there you go; I was out with Mike last night." Julie said as she put a hand on Mike's shoulder

"No you weren't" said Mike with no sympathy on his face, as he shrugged her hand off.

"Um.. yes I was Mikey what are you saying?"

"I was hanging out with Owen and Amanda last night. Besides, why would I want to go somewhere with my ex-girl-friend."

Julie's jaw dropped. "What you're breaking with me?"

"Yup."

Julie quickly stood up from the table and tried to run away but tripped over Amanda's foot, which just happened to be there.

"Oops." Amanda said as she shrugged her shoulders. Julie gave her a murderous look as the cops picked her up and took her away.

"Sorry for interrupting your day kids. Have a nice day." Said Martin as he walked to the awaiting police car.

"Well, that was fun to see." Mike said as he turned back around to face Owen and Amanda.

"I'm sorry that Julie turned out to be a criminal man." Owen said with sympathy in his eyes.

"Don't be. She wasn't worth my time. Besides as long as I got you guys that's all I need."

**RUBY!**

**The first episode is done! So review as I write the first part of the next episode.**

**As for the villain that will be featured, you'll just have to wait and see.**


	7. BLACK KICKER! Part 1

**I'm baaack! And it feels so good. So I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. School is being a pain in the butt. So is my mom, but that is a whole other story. So congrats go out to ****MKBunny ****who designed this next villain. Remember everyone this is gonna be short, because this is a tiny intro to the villain.**

**Enjoy the teaser!**

**BLACK KICKER**

"Yo dude, you're gonna kill it next week at the Citywide Kung Fu tournament." T.J. said walking down the street with his best friend, Tyler. They both do Kung Fu, but Tyler is the better of the two.

"I don't know dude." Tyler said in a skeptic voice. "There are some pretty wicked fighters in the tournament. Who says I'm even gonna make it to the top 10."

"I say you are. Man you gotta stop doubting yourself. That's what's gonna keep you from winning."

"Actually," said an ominous female voice "I will keep either of you from winning."

The guys dropped their karate bags on the ground and get in their fighting positions. But, because of the nighttime darkness, they can't see a thing.

"Who's there?" said Tyler. But before either of them realized it they were knocked out from behind. Out of the shadows, came 2 shirtless burly guys in black pants.

"Nice job gentleman." said the same female voice, as the girl walked out the shadows. "But, these are not our only targets. We have more to get." She walked back into the shadows, with guys following her, while they dragged the unconscious bodies.

**BLACK KICKER**

**So, are you on the edge of your seat? Tell me in a review.**

**I am now making it a requirement for a new chapter that 2 reviews must be sent in.**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	8. BLACK KICKER! Part 2

**HELLO PEOPLE! How are you doing on this fine day? I'll give my life story at the end of this chapter, so you may enjoy chapter without interruption. But, now I'm taking requests for any questions you want to ask me about my life. So just leave one in a review. **

**So without further ado, the next part of "The Black Kicker".**

**ENJOY!**

**BLACK KICKER!**

"So Owen," Amanda started as the gang arrived in school on a beautiful spring day. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Yah, you missed going to the "Silent Rebel: The Final Sacrifice" with us?" Mike informed as he opened his locker. Owen's eyes widen in fear.

"Um…well…I was out."

"Doing what?" Mike and Amanda simultaneously asked. Owen could feel the pressure on himself.

"I was out…helping my mom…pick out a new couch."

"Pick out a couch?" Amanda restated.

"She wanted to find the perfect one for our living room. You know, one with the right color, firmness and massage functions. It's a very complicated process."

"Sure it is." Amanda walked away to her own locker. Mike looked at Owen in an accusing way.

"What?"

"You deliberately missed the movies so me and Amanda could be alone. Didn't you?"

"What?! Psh! No, I would never do that. But, I have to ask. How did it go?" Owen nudged Mike.

"Dude, why do you keep trying to set us up? I mean last week, you got all of us tickets to go see the Ice Boat Concert, but you bailed on us. And the week before that you missed out on going to get pizza with us and it was 3 Large Meat for the Price on 1 night."

"Please don't remind. I live for that night."

"Then why did you miss it."

"Because you are single man now Fukanaga. Now, you can go back to pursuing your interest in Amanda!" Mike put one of his hands over Owen's mouth and used the other to pin Owen's arms behind him and pushed him into a vacant hallway, before noticed anyone them.

"Keep it down would ya. Does the whole school need to know about that?" Mike dropped his hands.

"Ah, so you admit that you still have feelings for her."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I still like her. Don't you think that you're moving too fast? I mean, Julie was only arrested 2 weeks ago."

"Oh please, don't even try that Julie stuff with me. If you were really heartbroken, I know that you would be at home every night watching all the Star Wars movies while eating about 20 bags of Reeses Pieces."

"I hate that you know me so well."

"Yah, so why aren't you trying to get with Amanda?"

"Well, there is the chance that she may not like me back and it could ruin our friendship which I don't want to do."

"True but there is a chance that she could like you back."

"Also, there is this one huge thing that stands in my way."

"Which is?"

"Cameron!" Owen had the look of realization come across his face.

"Oh right."

"I really doubt that he likes all the time that we are spending together as it is."

"Point proven, but you never know until you try."

"No thanks." Then the school bell rang. "Come we're gonna be late to Geometry."

"I don't mind being late."

**BLACK KICKER!**

Later in the dojo, the ninjas were working on their timing by playing something like a very easy version of Jeopardy with questions they all know the answer to.

"You know, I think this is the most fun we ever had to do to train." Owen expressed.

"Well, today I'm being generous." Hologramps stated.

"What is purple a mixture of?"

Owen and Amanda pressed the button but Mike didn't. He was too busy staring at his grandfather.

"Is something wrong Mike?"

"Yes, you're never generous when it comes to training. What's up?"

"Nothing. You all need to go back to the basics. They can give you a great advantage."

"Not if I hit them with my Flying Death Smash." Owen jumped ready to hit a passing Yamato with his fist. Yamato caught his fist and then twisted his arm behind his back, causing Owen to yelp in pain.

"See, what I mean. The simplest action can have the greatest affect."

Then the alarm started to go off. Amanda ran over to the computer and pulled up the data.

"Looks like there's been a kidnapping at 4th and Marshall. Isn't Miley Sterling's house?" Miley was the captain for the girls' lacrosse team at their school.

"Yah." Owen confirmed. "She and the team were having a sleepover there tonight while her parents are out of town." Mike and Amanda looked at him, weirded out.

"How do you know that?"

"She's on my Top 25 list for girls. I know what all of them are doing all the time. Megan Carson is out shopping with Brandi Merill and Tiffany Dawson tonight."

"Okay." Mike awkwardly uttered. "Let's go guys."

He left to go change into his ninja suit.

"Please don't tell me you do the same thing with Kelly."

"She's at the top of the list." Owen walked in the changing room. A disturbed look covered Amanda's face.

"Oh that is gross!" Amanda went to go change.

**BLACK KICKER!**

**COMMERCIAL TIME! You'll have to wait til the next update to see what happens next. **

**Now let me tell you what's up right now in my life.**

**So apparently, the guy who I've had a huge crush for about over a year was in his fight with his best friend in the entire world. Well, ex now. But, guess what they were fighting over.**

**A GIRL!**

**According to my crush, the girl was "his boo" and that his ex-best friend stole her from him. Now, they're actually talking about fighting over her.**

**Now, my heart just hurts. It feels like I've just been slapped across the face 15 times.**

**Is it supposed to feel like this?**

**I just want a second opinion.**

**So, please review and tell me what you think of the segment.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. BLACK KICKER! Part 3

**Hello and happy holidays! So, I've seen that this story is picking up viewers and for that I'm happy. So I've decided to stop torturing you and give you an update. **

**By the way, thank you for the support Cabitha. It feels good that someone cares.**

**So enjoy!**

**BLACK KICKER!**

At Miley Sterling's house, the ninjas had managed to sneak into her room. A flock of police cars had just the premises with Miley's parents in the backseat to go downtown for questioning.

Amanda regarded the room as the trio pulled off their masks. "Whoa, it looks like a tornado blew through here."

"Yah, this looks worse than my room," Owen admits. "and that's saying something."

"But, at least it doesn't have that oniony smell." Mike remarked.

But honestly, the room did look like a mess. Open make-up was scattered all over the floor, making a powdery mess. Sleeping bags were torn into shreds. Old DVDs and CDs were shattered to piece, basically broken beyond repair. The whole room looked like a sleepover gone mad with Jigsaw as a party crasher.

"Search for any clues that could help us figure out who did this." Mike instructed.

The ninjas made sure that their gloves were completely covering their hands before searching the room. The police had already sealed off the room, so they didn't want to leave anything showing that someone had been in there afterwards.

Mike looked through the sleeping bags, but found nothing except traces of popcorn and gummies. Amanda looked through the scattered make-up to see if any footprints or handprints had been left. But she found none. Owen chose to look through the closet and dresser. He found nothing in the closet but clothes. But when he went through the dresser, he found and pulled out a black lacy bra.

"I didn't know girls our age had stuff like this." He commented.

Amanda turned to see what he was holding. Her face turned to one of great disgust. "Okay, it's not enough that you're stalking these poor girls. No, you're going through Miley's bras." Amanda marched over and snatched the undergarment from Owen and put it back in the drawer. Amanda pauses.

"Hey, what's this?"

"Oh, so you can look through underwear, but I can't." Owen loudly protested. "Oh, well that's fair."

Amanda proceeded to slap Owen upside his head before picking up the object. "First of all, ninjas are supposed to be quiet. So shut it. Second of all, this is on top of her dresser, why didn't you see it?" That instantly made Owen stop making comment on the subject.

"What does it say?" Mike whispered.

"They'll be back, if they play fair." Amanda read off the blood red piece of paper that she found.

"What does that mean?" Owen questioned.

"I think whoever this is, wants to see how they play their game."

"You mean, in one of those torture chambers? With sharks, poison darts and ear-splitting screeches being emitted from the walls? Man that would be true torture."

"No." Mike insisted. "She's talking about the team in general. If they play fair, the person will let them go."

"Oh, but doesn't this sound familiar to you guys."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda queried.

"I mean, last week didn't some karate students get kidnapped but were returned less than 2 days later?" Owen stated as he started to pace around the room.

"Yah." Amanda and Mike confirmed.

"And didn't Lincolnvilles' basketball team get kidnapped a few weeks ago, but they haven't been found."

"Yah. But what does this have to do with anything?" Amanda asked.

Owen stopped pacing. It was as if a light bulb just went on in his head. His eyes lit up and he had a goofy smile on his face. "I'll explain back in the dojo." Owen pulled his ninja mask over his mouth and went back out the window. Amanda and Mike both shared looks of confusion. Was this the real Owen? The guy who believe that the best thing to happen to the world was a corn chip? The guy who barely passed all of his class with a C minus?

"Are you two coming or what?" Owen asked as he stuck his head back into the window.

Amanda and Mike reluctantly put their masks back on and followed Owen out.

"This better be better than his torture chamber idea."

**BLACK KICKER!**

**And another commercial. What is Owen thinking? Does he have the answer?**

**We'll see.**

**So who is ready for the next season?! I am. If you want to talk about it, jump onto my forum and talk about it.**

**Also, don't forget to send in villains. The idea well seems to be dry. I'm also starting to take in weird product ideas. If you guys want a commercial of a weird product you create to appear in this story, just tell me it in a review.**

**And review! I love reading reviews. That's what I want for Christmas, reviews. Please give me some. *pout***

**Well happy holidays everybody!**

**Remember to Eat Haggis at Midnight!**

**BYE!**


	10. BLACK KICKER! Part 4

**OMG! I cannot believe how many people looked at the story within the time it took me to post this chapter. We're at 12,000 hits! You guys are awesome, so I'm trying to update the story more often and make the chapters longer for you. Well, enjoy this chapter!**

**BLACK KICKER!**

When the ninjas came back into the dojo, Grandpa materialized. Yamato was online looking for his perfect match.

"How did it go?" He asked of his apprentices.

"We found a clue." Amanda responded showing him the piece of paper.

"Good, but why are you back here?"

"Because Owen says he has a theory of who the perpetrator." Mike explained as he watched his best friend look through files on the holo-screen.

"This is going to be better than his theory about migrating monkeys, right?"

"Oh, it's going to be much awesomer than Hologramps. Gather around." The others moved closer to him in anticipation. "Now, this guy has been hitting up all of the major school sports teams and players in the area." Owen proceeds to bring up files of those who been kidnapped. "Now, my theory is that whoever this dude is taking them because they cheat."

"Really? I thought we already established that?" Amanda sarcastically stated. Hologramps and Mike snickered at her remark.

"But, I think that I know who it is." Owen pressed a few buttons and images of a young girl came up on the screen. "There is one person in this entire city that really cares about playing it fair and would do anything to make sure it happens."

Mike looked at the screen in amazement. "Dude, I think you may be right."

"Who's that?" Amanda questioned her fellow ninjas.

"That's Veronica Black." Hologramps informed. "She was in Mike's karate class and the undefeated state champion. Until about 3 years ago."

Mike pulled up a video on the screen labeled "Black Showdown". "She was up against Lionel Black, her cousin. Both were competing for the title of 'sensei'. They fight went on for a while but eventually Lionel won." The video showed Lionel striking Veronica in the leg and throwing her out of the sparring circle. "At first, Veronica really didn't mind, because she that Lionel was a worthy opponent. But then she overheard him and his friends talking about how he hid sandbags under his wraps so Veronica would get weaker faster and he could beat her easily."

"Let me tell you when she found out, it was not pretty." Owen proceeded to pull up another video named 'Vicious Veronica,' where Veronica was shown on Lionel repeatedly striking him with a bo staff.

Amanda grimaced. "She doesn't look like the person you would like to cheat on."

"Now, she hasn't been seen since. Maybe she was using all this time to plot her revenge?" Owen quizzed. Mike, Amanda and Hologramps shared looks of amazement.

"Owen," Hologramps started. "I think you may have figured out this case."

"Yah, that's right." Owen celebrated. "Who's the man? Who is the man?"

"Do not push it."

"Now all we need to find out is where she is hiding?" Amanda started bringing up a map of the city. There were red dots on the map that marked where the kidnappings had taken place. "If we can find out what's in common with all these places, then we can find her lair."

Mike scrutinized the map and made a revelation. "All the kidnapping sights are in a good walking distance of the old chemical plant. It shut down 2 ½ years ago when the town learned of the illegal practices going on in there."

"Well looks like they didn't account for people to get back in and do some more. I'm surprised the police haven't checked there." Owen commented.

"Come on guys, there's not a moment to lose. We'll alert the police on the way." Mike and Amanda started leaving the tunnels.

"Yay, we've got gorgeous girls to save, who will probably be very grateful after we save them." Owen proceeded to spray some minty fresh breath spray in his mouth and then walk into the tunnels.

**BLACK KICKER!**

**Here you go I hope you enjoyed this chapter that proves that Owen can be smart at times.**

**Until next time…**

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY**

**THE BOOMER-EYE**

**THE SPY EYE THAT CAN FLY AWAY OVER 50 FEET**

**AND IT ALWAYS COMES BACK IN ONE PIECE**

**THE BOOMER-EYE **

**ORDER NOW!**


	11. Co-Writer Search

**Okay, hello to the readers who are still waiting for this story to be updated. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in… forever. But, the writing bug has not been hitting me for this particular story. I have the idea of what I want to do for this story, but turning it into words has been a struggle for a while. So, I'm deciding to get a co-writer. Now, I don't know what that truly means, but in my terms, it means that I will give the co-writer the idea for what I want to be in the chapter and they write it. I may do minor editing to fit the true vision of what I want to be portrayed, but other than that, the co-writer would get 100% of the writing credit.**

**If you are interested in being a co-writer in my terms, please PM and I will send you a prompt to test your skills. Now, this may not be a permanent position for this particular story, because there may be more than one great writer applying for the part and maybe the writing bug will come back, but look at it this way, you get to know what happens before anybody else.**

**Please PM me if you're interested.**

**Love, JuicyJams**

**P.S. Follow me on Twitter and Instagram! (account names on profile)**


	12. BLACK KICKER! Part 5

**Hello I'm back people. Now, remember when I said that I need a co-writer for this story. Well, I've found one. This chapter of this story was written by humanusscriptor and modified by me. Please give him a lot of praise making this amazing chapter. Now, on with the show.**

**BLACK KICKER**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Mike asked as the Supah Ninjas watched from the facility building's window. So far, he had seen nothing because of how dark it was in the building.

"Mike," Amanda stated as she pointed to the left of her. Mike followed Amanda's view, and finally saw the first female chained to the wall. Eventually, Mike spotted the Lacrosse team chained to the wall.

"Oh. I see. "

"Well, well, well," A female voice stated as a girl in a black kimono walked and stopped in front of the lacrosse team, the ninjas guessed that she was the Black Kicker. "Just look who decided to drop in."

"Um, you kidnapped us."

"SHUT UP!" Miley immediately did.

"You're probably wondering why I've chained you to the wall. Well, to put it in short terms, I want to make sure you play fair."

"And what happens if we don't?" Miley asked.

"Then you'll end up looking like them," Black Kicker announced, hitting a button to reveal the Lincoln basketball team lying in a room made of metal and looking like they were getting continuously shocked.

"Let's go," Mike ordered. The three ninjas crashed through the window, and the spotlight turned to them.

"Your little game here is over, Black kicker," Owen announced, "or should I say, Veronica Black."

The lacrosse team gasped while Veronica looked at the ninja and then to her henchmen. "Get them," she ordered as to which her henchmen ran to fight the ninjas.

The ninjas remembered Grandpa's advice from earlier that day. _'The simplest action can have the greatest affect.'_

The first henchman threw a punch at Owen who caught his arm and twisted it backwards just as Yamato had done to him. Owen then kicked the henchmen in the stomach. Mike did a simple punch sequence against the other henchman, hitting his weak points. Soon enough, both henchmen were knocked out.

"Go free the teams," Amanda ordered as she dodged a punch from Veronica.

Mike nodded and went to work on freeing the basketball team, knowing Owen wanted the female lacrosse girls to himself. No sooner did Mike do so did he watch Veronica send Amanda back with a kick to the stomach. Amanda got back up, but Veronica hit her in the stomach again, taking the wind out of her.

"Now, to finish you!" Veronica sneered as she reached for Amanda's mask. However, Amanda grabbed her arm and flipped her so that she flew against the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Thanks," Miley stated.

"No problem, beautiful. Now, what does a handsome ninja like myself—?"

Before Owen could finish his question, the sirens sounded.

"We've got to go," Mike ordered.

"Aww, man! Well, hope I see you again soon," Owen stated as he followed his friends out of view.

**BLACK KICKER**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and if you want a chance to write a chapter, please PM me, but until then expect more from humanusscriptor.**

**See you next time!**


	13. BLACK KICKER! Final Part

**So, this shall be that last part of the Black Kicker. This again has been written by humanusscriptor and edited by me. And we both hope you all enjoy it.**

**BLACK KICKER**

Ding dong!

Cameron nervously adjusted his tie as the door opened to reveal Mr. McKay. He did not know why, but he but he felt like something was off about today that made him more apprehensive about his relationship with Amanda. He could only hope that his mind was playing games with him.

"Cameron! So glad to see you! And dressed up I see," Mr. McKay added.

"Hello, Mr. McKay," Cameron greeted. "Is Amanda ready?"

Mr. McKay shook her head. "Not that I know of, but she is upstairs. Why don't you go on up?"

Cameron thanked Mr. McKay and headed upstairs. When he went into Amanda's room, he was surprised to see that Amanda was dressed in a t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"I'm so sorry. I was talking with Kelly and I lost track of time," Amanda picked a cute pink sundress, jean jacket and a pair of sandals out of her closet. "I'll be out soon." Grabbing some clothes, Amanda headed into her bathroom and closed the door.

While waiting, Cameron looked around her room and saw the various books she had. She read a lot, not surprising because she's so smart. Out of the corner of her eye, he spotted a sparkly, purple book hidden behind some of the others on her bookshelf. A hidden book in a girl's room could only be one thing, her diary.

"Should I open it or should I—oh to heck with it! I'm opening it!" Cameron decided. "Might as well see how great she really thinks I am."

Grabbing the diary, he opened it to the most recent page and read:

_It's weird. To think I've been around Mike all the time, yet I've felt nothing. Now, I am. Whenever I'm near him, he smiles and I just want him to ask me out, but I can't let that happen, because I'm dating Cameron. I'm constantly thinking about Mike, even when I'm with Cameron. I can't let him figure this out. _

His blood boiled. Amanda had feelings for someone else! It made no sense. Why would she like someone else when she had him?

He heard footsteps. Amanda could not find out that he read her diary! Cameron quicklyplaced the book right back in the place where he found it. No sooner did he do that did Amanda come back into the room all dressed up.

"Ready for our date?" Amanda asked,

Despite his temper, Cameron was able to keep his anger to himself and answered, "Ready!" He jokingly held out his arm for her.

Amanda laughed as she took his and they walked out.

**BLACK KICKER**

**Well, that finishes this part of Supah Drama.**

**Stay tuned for the next part! **

**P.S. If you want a chance to write for this story, just PM me and I'll give you a prompt.**


	14. BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES! Part 1

**Okay, we're back and you have Singertoheartandsoul to thank for that. She came and she has delivered to make sure that this story is continued. Check out her stories if you get the chance.**

**So remember if you want a chance to help write this story, just PM me. But, for enjoy Singertoheartandsoul's work.**

**Bringing Up Broken Homes**

The rapid typing of keys on the keyboards of computers signal many money transfers along with the constant ringing of phones. The scrambling of people from one side to another, mix with the tens of voices in the room. A very busy day, indeed. The swiping of cards and sliding of bills recognizable to anyone in the building.

BUBH, that is, Bringing up Broken Homes is hosting a fundraiser. The company was trying to gain some capital for the rebuilding of homes in the Midwest of the country after the massive tornado left it in ruins. Naturally, most people left cash. A dollar or two, any spare change they could get. After all, sometimes a cent made a difference. While, there was a generous amount of money being transferred, it was obvious that most of the reconstruction of homes was going to be brought by the hefty amount of cash coming into the company.

Soon, the day comes to an end as all the others before it did. The last employees make sure everything is in check before taking the thin, but secure boxes of money with them down the hallway. Their eyes calm, almost lazy, after a long day of paper work and phone calls. One of them punches in a security number on the small screen giving the access to the dark brooding space of the back room. They walk quietly and set down on the frigid, metallic table before turning around to leave. A firm shut of the door echoes followed by retreating footsteps.

A pitch black glove makes its presence in the room almost mixing with the darkness. The glove carefully skims along the sides of the box tauntingly slow before actually opening it.

A menacing voice creeps the air in a slightly dazed tone, "This is going to be very helpful."

**Bringing Up Broken Homes**

**Now, I know this is short, but don't worry we'll have a lot more coming soon. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.**


	15. BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES! Part 2

**Hello, again my readers. Yes, this is an update coming your way and you can remember to thank ****Singertoheartandsoul ****for writing this amazing chapter, so don't forget to check out her work as well. I only did minor tweaking and gave the prompt for this chapter.**

**Without further ado, here's the next part of "Supah Drama"!**

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

A new day has already made its way. The sun is up and shining above the hundreds of teens lounging around. It's around mid-day and most of them are having lunch if not ditching some class.

In front of their school, the Supah Ninjas are hanging around. They sit at one of the circular tables talking about the only topic that seemed to be on everyone's mind.

"Can you guys believe it's almost the end of the year?" Amanda told them, practically bouncing in her seat.

Mike smiled brightly at her before turning to Owen. The tall teen let out deep sigh of relief, "Yes! No more, whatever her name is! Ugh... I'm telling you guys, she doesn't like me." He paused before adding, " I don't even know why she hates me so much!"

Mike raises his eyebrows, "Mrs. Bennett?"

Owen rolls his eyes at the mention of said teacher. Amanda crosses her arms above her chest, "Oh, come on! You must have done something. She's one of the nicest teachers in school!"

"I didn't do anything!" He huffed. Mike let out a laugh before giving Owen a knowing look. Amanda looked between the two wondering what they were thinking. After it seemed clear Owen was not going to speak, Mike turned the blonde girl beside him, "She was giving instructions for mixing some chemicals and Owen wasn't paying attention."

"There's a surprise." Amanda chuckled, completely ignoring Owen's glare.

"Anyways, we had an open flame and he ended up spilling some vile into it while she passed by. The flames flared out. Luckily no one got hurt, but some of Mrs. Bennett's hair caught on fire."

Amanda covered her mouth with her hands as Mike continued, " To make matters worse he ran next door into the biology room and poured fish tank water over her head."

Amanda busted out laughing, clearly understanding the teacher's behavior, "It wasn't that bad!" Owen defended himself.

"She had split ends for months after the burnt fish smell finally wore off!" Mike exclaimed, filled with incredulous amusement at the antics of his friend.

"Whatever." Muttered Owen, "The good thing is that now, we can do nothing all day and party all night!"

"Speaking of which." He grinned standing up from his seat. He smoothed up his jeans as Bianca Hollows approached. The cheerleader made her way to their table. Her straight black hair pulled back with an orange ribbon. She was the definition of hot in Owen's book, besides Kelly that is. Bianca was a slim figure with nice curves outlined by her cheerleading uniform, striking grey-silver eyes, and sun kissed skin.

She was currently handing out her end-of-the-year party invitations. As she made her way near; Owen took a step forward, "One of those for me?"

Bianca rolled her eyes at him, "As if." She kept walking past a pouting Owen towards Amanda, "Amanda, I'm having an end-of-the-year party tomorrow. Hope you can make it." She told her with a small giggle before turning around without another word.

Amanda turns to the boys with a smile. She notices that Owen looks like a lost puppy. Mike on the other hand only frowns. He doesn't seem to really care, but at the same time he does. His expression is little harder to read and decides to let it be. She turns to Owen trying to lower her excitement, "Hey, it won't be great."

Owen's mouth gapped open. She knew that was a lie and he did as well, but she kind of felt bad for them. Mike shook his head with a hint a smile and a roll of his eyes as Owen began his rant.

"It's going to be awesome and you know it." Began the teen, "Remember last time? She had her pool turned into a giant hot tube lit up by glow in the dark lights, don't get me started on the DJ! It must have cost a thousand bucks!"

She had to admit that was pretty cool, but how could she afford such things. Those things had to have cost big money, "You know...her dad, Mr. Hollows gambles a lot in my dad's casino."

"So, wouldn't that mean more money?" Owen asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Just because he gambles a lot doesn't mean he wins." Mike stated factually.

"Exactly." Amanda knew for a fact that Mr. Hollows lost a lot of his gambles. Still, she didn't think too much of it. After all, it was none of her business.

Mike stood up to his feet and walked to his best friend, "If it makes you feel better, we can hang out just the two of us."

Owen pouts and crosses his arms, "Haven't you been saying how you're becoming third wheel."

Owen opened his but barely got a syllable out when Cameron showed up, "Amanda!"

Amanda stood to her feet, giving him a dazzling smile the way only she could. Mike could feel himself melt at the site before he realized it wasn't meant for him. She stood to her feet inviting her boyfriend in an embrace. Cameron let her go and turned to Owen, "Hey man! How's it going?"

"Peachy." Owen responded deadpan, but took Cameron's arm in greeting.

He turned back to Amanda, question clear in his eyes. She smiled smugly," He's just mad that he didn't get invited to Bianca's party."

Cameron gave Owen a sympathetic look, "That's too bad."

"Anyway." He paused turning to back to his blue eyed girlfriend, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She told him grabbing her bag. She walked ahead of Cameron and turned to look back with a wave, "Bye guys."

Own nodded and Mike gave her a soft smile. She turned away just as Cameron goes to follow her, "Later Owen."

He turns and continues walking in Amanda's direction. On his way, Cameron bumps Mike's shoulder roughly almost sending Mike to the floor. He stumbled before regaining his balance. The small eye contact he received from him tells Mike it was not an accident. He also didn't miss the way Cameron had been ignoring him. Heck, he didn't even say hello. It leaves him thinking for the rest of the afternoon; what did he do?

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

Later at the dojo, the team was practicing their combat skills against a Level 3 Yamato. "Hey, if you're so upset about it then why don't you talk to Cameron? He's throwing an end-of-the-year part too." Amanda informed Owen trying to keep focus on Yamato's incoming attacks. She ducked, punched, and kicked. "The only difference is that his is next week." She continued barely missing Yamato's punch.

Owen let out a childish whine, "Aw you know it won't be the same." He leaned back enough to miss Yamato's swing at him, "Rumor has it that she's planning on having a rotating dance floor with disco ball and a chocolate fountain." Mike let out a small laugh knowing Owen well for his obsession with food. It was a surprise to him how Owen remained so thin with the amount of food he seemed to inhale like air. The alarm goes off and Amanda turns to the holographic projector, "There's been a robbery at the BUBH."

"Bringing up Broken Homes?" Questioned Mike, "Weren't they having a fundraiser for the Midwest tornado incident?"

Amanda nods in his direction before turning to Owen, "Hey have you guys noticed that if you take the H out its acronym is BUB." Owen chuckles receiving only blank stares, "Get like, 'get out of my site BUB.' "

"Let's go." Is all Mike responds with the corner of his mouth, slightly curled. It's only a matter of time before the trio make it to the crime scene. They skillfully, effortlessly, and stealthily sneak into the BUBH headquarters, as they were so properly trained to do. The building looks rather untouched, if it weren't for the obvious money gone, they would have never guessed. This wasn't a typical robbery. Mike meets eyes with Owen in Amanda silently communicating to look around for nothing the cops may have missed. Mike, himself opens a couple drawers and looks through some papers. It could have been an inside job. He continues to walk around into one of the empty offices. On top of a desk lies a file folder, pale and yellow, closed neatly. He carefully opens it inspecting its contents until something catches his attention. He takes the folder with him into the bigger room. He stands at the door looking at Amanda search intently for anything and then to Owen.

"What are you doing?"

Owen snapped his head up with a grin, "Can you believe some people work all day making phone calls!" He picks of the phone beside, putting it to his ear, "Hey what's up girl?"

He pauses before adding, his voice cracking slightly with at his impersonation of a girl, "That's so totally not cool, right."

Mike looks blankly at Owen willing Amanda to stop looking so amused, "Yeah, you're right, who needs Amanda anyway. She thinks she's so cool just cuz she got invited to Bianca's party."

Amanda lets out an exasperated sigh, "You can't still be upset over this. I don't see Mike complaining."

"Yeah, well, Mike likes-" Owen stops short before adding, "Grape juice."

Mike visibly relaxes as Amanda scans them both, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly."

"Guys stop fooling around." Mike orders gently as Owen spins around in someone's chair.

"Well, did you find anything?" Owen asked with crossed arms. All Mike does is lift the folder, "Oh, well then, carry on."

Amanda comes to stand closer to Mike, "What does it say?"

"Is it any help because I'm getting tired of looking for evidence that I can't find." He paused wondering if it is any help. He shrugs his shoulder, "I'm not sure, it could be."

He opens the folder once again inspecting its contents before looking up, "Did you know Mr. Hollows owns this company?"

Amanda looked in the folder. "I knew that he owned charity, I just didn't know it was this one." She looked closer at the paper work. "Something about this seems peculiar to me. I just can't put my finger on it."

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

**Okay, I hope that have enjoyed this chapter. A lot more drama will be ensuing soon enough and I can't for you guys to see it.**

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	16. BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES! Part 3

**We're back with Part 3! Don't forget to thank ****Singertoheartandsoul ****for her hard work to make this chapter a reality. We hope you enjoy!**

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

It's been a day since the ninjas found out Mr. Hollows owned the charity. Amanda is currently getting ready for Bianca's party. She pondered over putting her hair up or leaving it down. She looked in her mirror a couple of times before deciding to leave it down.

She wore a baby blue dress that reached up to her knees. It hugged her waist and flowed down. It wasn't what you would call provocative, but it was certainly a beautiful sight. She put on a pair of matching flats and dabbed a tint of lipstick. Once she was done she made her way down stairs to find the living room empty. Her parents were probably at the casino right now.

She took a seat on one of the couch seats. Her thoughts wonder to yesterday's events. Mr. Hollows owns BUBH. Something about that kept making a way into her head. She felt the same uneasy feeling creep into her stomach. Ever since yesterday she kept getting this gut feeling that something just wasn't right.

The doorbell rang and she immediately shook her head. She was going to a party! There was no need to be worrying about something like this. She went to the door and found Cameron on the other side with hands in his pockets. She offered him a smile.

"You ready?" He asked with a slight edge to his tone. She quirked her eyebrow at him, nodding as she grabbed her keys.

"Do you want to come in for a while though?" He nodded.

She stepped aside to let him through. She tucked a hair behind her ear, "So, are you excited?"

She smiled brightly. She felt bad for the boys, but that did change her excitement. It was one of the biggest parties of the year. She expected Cameron to be excited too. This was his type of thing after all. Much to her surprise, he only shrugged passively. He sat on the edge of the couch looking thoughtfully at her. His gaze seemed to burn right through her. She kept getting this vibe from him. She just couldn't pinpoint what it was. It was almost as if he were upset. She looked closely at him. He had a slight frown plastered on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him softly.

He looked at her for the longest time before answering, "I'm fine."

She would have believed him if it weren't for the tone of his voice, "Are you sure? Did som-"

"Amanda...I'm fine." He dismissed her before adding, "Let's just go."

She gave sighed, but nodded in agreement. She followed after him, locking the door behind her.

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

Soon, Amanda and Cameron arrive to Bianca's party. The huge room is illuminated by multicolored lights. Amanda looks through the crowd of high school kids before turning to look into the other room separated by a thin veil like fabric and party decorations. The room is considerably darker, but the rotating dance floor makes its self-present. Her eyes widen at the sight. Cameron tugged towards the food area where he poured himself some punch. Her eyes darted to the chocolate fountain. She smiled, Owen would have loved that.

She turns back towards Cameron, but a familiar dark haired head caught her attention, "Kelly?"

The girl turns around and catches the attention of her best friend, "Amanda!"

The girls exchange an embrace, followed by a fit of giggles. Kelly smiles at her before stating, "You are a terrible friend."

Kelly pauses before adding, "I barely see you anymore."

Amanda sighs, "I know. I've just been busy lately."

Kelly lets out a roll of her eyes before saying, "Yeah, between dork one and dork two."

Amanda smiles, "They're not that bad and they have names you know. Mike and Owen."

"I don't think so."

"Owen takes a little to get used to, but you should get along with Mike if you try." Amanda told her friend.

She heard Cameron let out a scoff and Kelly just rolled her eyes. She glanced at Cameron before turning her attention to the front. Bianca comes into the large room followed two of her friends. She stands in between them with every light centered on her. She walks till she's in the middle of the room. Her walk demanded attention. Every eye is on her as she speaks.

"Hi everyone! I hope all of you are enjoying the party." She giggles. A couple of people nod in agreement, "Anyways, have fun! If you haven't noticed the rotating dance floor is in the other room."

Amanda watches as Kelly and a handful of people make their way. Cameron looks at the group, "Do you want to go?"

She looks back at Bianca, "Uh, yeah, but go ahead and I'll meet you there." He looks questionably at her before heading in the dance room's direction.

Bianca greets people as Amanda pours herself some punch. Her eyes perk up as Bianca's maid addresses the party host by her full name, "Bianca Ursula Brittany Hollows!"

"Yes, Rita." She answers.

Amanda by then is long gone. Her mind is lost in thought. Bianca Ursula Brittany Hollows, BUBH. The charity name wasn't an acronym for Bringing up broken homes. It was an acronym for her name! Bianca was the one in actual control of the charity. Mr. Hollows was just a figure head! The charity was just a big scam. At least that would explain how she could afford the party with the amount of gambling her father did.

Amanda snaps herself back into reality. She scans the crowd for Bianca. She watches her disappear into one of the hallways. Amanda skillfully weaves her way through the people until her target seems clear. Bianca moves down the hallway and disappears behind a door. Amanda looks back at the party before carefully turning the knob of said door. She finds herself surprised to see stares. She steps down, careful for any creaks. A dim light catches her eyes as she takes in her surroundings.

It's a secret base.

Amanda quickly searches the room. She hides behind a filing cabinet. She peeks at Bianca from the side of the cabinet. Carefully, she opens the drawers scanning through the files. A blue sheet of paper catches her eye. She inspects it, it's a blue print.

Weather generator, was written in big fat letters. Her eyes widened and she quickly set it back in grabbing the file folder that was under it. She opened it and quietly flipped through the papers. A few words stood out from the others.

There for, rotation of dance floor creates kinetic energy-

Gather energy-

Use stored potential energy to power by means necessary-

Weather generating machine-

It didn't take a genius to know that the plan was to use the rotating dance floor to gather energy for a weather generator. How could that be possible? A weather generator? She peeks back towards Bianca. Her gaze is fixed on a machine that measured energy. Amanda grew concern as the levels grew.

Bianca, however, let out a smirk, "Next year's party will be out of this world."

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

**Bet, you didn't see that coming? You'll just have to wait toil next time to see what happens next time.**

**Until then remember to follow, favorite and review!**


	17. BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES! Part 4

**Okay, everyone. We are finally back for another chapter! **

**Sorry it took so long, but both me and Singertoheartandsoul are busy with school, and that has to be a priority.**

**So without further ado, please enjoy this new chapter that was written by Singertoheartandsoul with a concept made by me.**

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

She bites on the skin inside her lip. A familiar rush of unease sets in her stomach. How was she supposed to warn Mike and Owen when Bianca had a clear view of the stairs she needed to climb? Her eyes traveled across the room. Maybe, she could distract her by throwing a pebble somewhere across the room. One problem, she didn't have a pebble. She could throw her keys, but that would make Bianca suspicious. Also, there was also the matter of being able to enter her home.

Her shoulders slumped as the power levels grew and Bianca's grin widened. She would have never guessed Bianca as the villain. She seemed to girly and...

She just didn't give her that vibe. Of course, it all makes sense when she thinks of it in retrospect.

She shook her head and walked behind the files cabinet thankful to be wearing flats instead of heels. She tucked a blond curls searching the floor for anything that could form a distraction.

Her eyes landed on a pencil. That could work and there weren't many options. She kneeled down to pick up the stray pencil as she her eyes darted to a fairly large air vent. She wondered where it lead.

A pencil lay forgotten as Amanda crawled closer to the vent. It had to go somewhere. If only judging by the hint of light reflected. She tugged on her hair and glance back at a pacing Bianca. She grasped the sides of the cubed, silver cover. After a couple of unsuccessful pulls of the metal she understood it was not coming off. The four corners or the square metal were attached to wall with screws. Great, the one day she needs a screw driver. She fumbles with her keys as she recalls what Mike and Owen had done once.

_Flashback_

_"What's taking so long." Hissed Amanda._

_Owen tugged on the door, "It won't budge."_

_"Maybe, if you hadn't slammed it close last time."_

_Mike rolled his eyes at them before adding, "Are you really arguing over a remote."_

_Amanda crossed her arms refusing to speak any further. Owen scowled at his friend before correcting him, "No, we're arguing over not being able to open your closet door to get the screw driver in order to replace the battery on your ancient tv remote."_

_A sigh escaped Mike as he lay back on the couch, "Just use your keys."_

_"My keys?"_

_They shared a look as Owen took out his keys with a grin._

_End of flashback_

Amanda let out a grin. She pulled out a single silver key and brought the peek to the cross like end of the screw. It took several of tries, but eventually they were out. She grabbed the edges and pulled gently. She grit her teeth as the metal screeched. A sweat formed on her brow.

Her lips let out a sigh of relief when the cover was off. A scowl implanted itself as she realized she would have to crawl through a tiny dusty air vent.

She curled up her dress muttering,"Mike and Owen owe me big time."

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

"What do you think Amanda is doing right now?"

"Probably dancing on the rotating dance floor and eating chocolate fountain dipped hot dogs."muttered Owen begrudgingly.

"Come on Owen you can't-" paused Mike as his phone began to ring.

He stood up and reached into his pocket, "Hello?"

There was a pause on the other line. His eyes widened as the news came tumbling down on him. Owen looked at him questionably.

"We're going to go crash a party."

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

Amanda examined a small picture frame quietly. A young girl on what she assumed to be her father's shoulder stood out. The back ground held hints of lush greenery and the remains of a picnic basket. Both people involved held joyful carefree expressions.

She swallowed harshly and stuffed it back in the dusty box where she found it. She moved around the room before finding a latter behind a drawer. She followed it up to find that one of the tiles opened up. She climbed through. The space up was restricted and appeared to be under construction. Amanda sighed almost deciding to go back before giving the wall before her a push.

The wall turned halfway and she wasted no time going through. She turned to the wall as it regained its place. A grin escaped her lips. Only one thought remained: So old school.

She walked down back in the direction of the booming music. Her pace slowed as she noticed Mike struggling with Owen as they seeped into the hallway.

"Let's go." Mike pulled Owen along handing Amanda her suit.

She rolled her eyes as Owen whined, "but the chocolate fountain..."

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

Three ninjas stood proud and tall before the young teenage girl. She turned around with a mocking look of shock.

"Ah, what do you know?" she dragged out each word, "Ninjas."

"What do you think you're doing?" Demanded Mike between Amanda and Owen.

Bianca chuckled with an arched brow, "What is it with you 'heroes' and using the same old question?"

"It doesn't matter because you're not getting away with it." Owen spoke confidently.

"Oh, yeah, and who's gonna stop me?"

"It's three against one." Amanda declared.

"Is it?"

Two robot flunkys come out from the shadows. Owen and and Mike give each other quick looks before heading out to battle against them. Amanda narrows her eyes at Biance as they circle around each other. Their eyes lock before Bianca drops down to slide her foot across the floor in an attempt to trip Amanda.

Amanda jumps it effortlessly grabbing Bianca's arm and pushing it behind her back.

"How do you turn it off?"

Bianca struggled against Amanda's grip before smirking, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Amanda let's out a growl of frustration as Bianca takes the opportunity to hook the front of her foot with Amanda's ankle. She pulls and Amanda's grip on her arm immediately slips as she tumbles to the floor.

Amanda quickly recovers her footing and kicks Bianca away from the weather machine controls. She furrows her eyebrows as the levels seem to grow even more rapid.

"Some help here would be nice!" Owen exclaimed as he resorted to jump on top of the robots metallic back.

"I'm a bit busy." Gritted Mike through clenched teeth as he struggled with his own flunky.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the arms of the metal machines produced laser guns. Owen ran next Mike as Amanda grabbed Bianca's arm and threw her across the air onto the floor with a resonating slam. The boys flinched at the sound before turning back to their own opponents.

Mike and Owen stand back to back with respective flunkys on either side. Owen spoke desperately as the robots pointed their guns at them, "Please tell me you have a plan!"

Mike only nodded before speaking quietly, "Duck."

"Duck? Why would we-"

Mike pulled him down as lasers shot out ultimately over heating the appearing indestructible machine. It was only a matter of time before both flunked toppled over and exploded into pieces. Metal debris shot across the room.

Amanda used her elbow to knock Bianca unconscious on the floor. Mike immediately ran towards the controls. There were about 20 different control panels. Amanda searched the storing tubes and the endless tangle of wires. Owen finally exclaimed, "Didn't anyone teach her about of buttons?!"

"No, but maybe they did about hiding a switch." Mumbled Amanda incoherently as she walked up to the wall adjacent to the controls. Hidden in a corner was a switch.

She moved to pull it down before Owen stopped her, "What if it makes the machine... You know...go off?"

The trio stared each other down before Amanda and Owen looked at Mike expectantly. Mike knit his brows together before commanding, "Do it."

Amanda pushed the lever down and almost immediately the ground began to shake. Some sort of growling began and Owen took a step back. A mechanical voice spoke up, "Weather Machine Storage has failed to complete its purpose."

The three let out a sigh of relief before the voice continued, "Self destruct has initiated and will begin in 10...9...8..."

Owen immediately rushed to the control panels and began to press every but time he could get his hands on.

"5...4...3...2... Self destruct has been deactivated."

Owen let out a sigh of relief as Mike turned to him, "How do you do that?"

"Magic touch." Owen replied with a smug smile.

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

Amanda smoothed out her dress as the cops arrived ushering her out. She scan the crowd as her eyes landed on Cameron and Kelly. On her way she manages to sneak a glance back. Her eyes land in Bianca as she is being dragged into a police car. She shakes her head as Kelly calls out her name, "Amanda!"

"Hey guys."

"Where have you been?" Asked Cameron. An edge in his voice, but Amanda blew it off as her head messing with her. Of course, it was barely there.

"I was in the bathroom." She told them. They gave her an unbelieving look before she looked at them sheepishly.

"My makeup was running, sorry?" She finished lamely, but they seemed satisfied with her answer.

A sigh of relief escaped her as they began to inform her of what had occurred to which she only paid half attention to.

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

**Okay, the next chapter will be the epilogue. Don't forget to favorite and follow and check out Singertoheartandsoul and tell her that she did a great job! Until then, spread love!**


	18. BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES! Part 5

**Okay people, it's time for the final chapter of this episode and it has a little twist to it. And in the next episode we're going to be introducing new character that I'm really excited about. So stick around.**

**Remember to give love to Singertoheartandsoul for writing this chapter. ENJOY!**

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

As soon as the last bell of the day rang, kids rushed out of school tossing random papers into trash cans and talking loudly. Some ran down the hall and one kid appeared to be trying to light a text book on fire.

"Can you believe it's the last day of school?" Amanda spoke gently.

"Yes! I welcome summer break and the beach beauties it brings." Owen exclaimed enthusiastically.

Amanda rolls her eyes as she turns to Mike. His face is set to be in deep thought. She give is arm a soft push before asking, "Hey, what's wrong?"

His lips tug slightly at the end as he responds, "I feel like I forgot something. I'll be back."

"Hurry back!" Owen yells after him as he begins to chatter with Amanda.

Meanwhile, Mike walks casually down the hall up to his locker. He makes some turns on his lock before it opens and proceeds to inspect it. At the top in the very inside was his mon. He remembered that he had taken it off while he was cleaning his locker. He quickly pulled it on and slammed his locker shut. He started to leave until he ran into Cameron.

Cameron stared him down as Mike shuffled his feet awkwardly before speaking, "Hey Cameron, uh-"

His back made contact with the locker as Cameron pushed on his chest. Mike's mouth formed a small gasp of air before Cameron grasped the collar of his shirt through clench fist.

"Stay away from Owen and Amanda." Cameron's growled through gritted teeth.

"Why-"

"I mean it Fukanaga or else." Scowled Cameron, "You don't want to know."

Cameron gave him a final shove before letting Mike out of his grasp. Mike watched him go through his growing pulse.

One thought on his mind: what was that about?

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

Mike watched as Amanda and Owen talked after they finished training. His mind focused on Cameron. What had he done wrong? Did Cameron just not like him? Did he find out about his crush on Amanda? Why did he want him to stay away from Owen too? That made no sense at all.

It wasn't too long after when he realized that with his state of mind there was no way he would get any good training done. Quietly, he moved to the side of the dojo and shut it all down. The lights went out along with everything. Swiftly, he traveled back to where he had been at. Amanda and Owen turned to him in alarm. He glance discreetly towards his crime before saying, "Looks like the dojo is malfunctioning. You should go."

He quickly pushed behind them as Amanda paused, "Do you want us to help you fix it?"

Mike groaned internally as they arrived to his room, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Asked Owen.

"Yes, this is something I have to do on my own." He pushed them out the door, "Uh, you know destiny training."

They looked at him questionably before leaving as he closed the door.

Mike sighed softly as his facial features shifted down. He was quickly becoming depressed and it was only a matter of time before his brain filled with thousands of questions. In between them all he could only decide to focus on one thought: What am I going to do?

**BRINGING UP BROKEN HOMES**

**Well, another one done… a lot more to go.**

**Please review to tell if this story should keep going on or if it's a lost cause.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
